My Bestfriend's Boyfriend
by simplecrafter
Summary: Clare's childhood friend comes in town to visit. Lydia, Eli and Clare are all having a good time when Lydia is determined to steal Eli from her bestfriend.The question is will Clare believe Lydia and that be the end of Eclare? Bad Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Idea came from emilylake90. I was so desperate for idea so I got the first one. I don't know how long this story is going to be because I honestly have no idea what to do but yeah enjoy**

"Gah Eli, I'm so excited." She squealed next to him in his bed.

"Oh god Clare, you haven't stopped talking about Lydia for 2 weeks."

"What do you expect? We are best friends since I was like 3 and I haven't seen her in the longest." She defended.

"When are you picking her up from the airport?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Want me to come with you?"

"We're gonna like do girl stuff after I get her unless you want to come and do that." She smiled.

"I'm good" He smirked.

"We could go to Little Miss Steaks after for dinner and you can meet her." She suggested.

"Okay." He kissed her temple. "Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight."

Helen came to pick Clare up from Eli's house to get Lydia. She left a note to Eli since he was sleep. She hopped in her mom's car.

"Ready sweetie?" Helen asked.

"Yes, can't wait."

Helen smiled at her daughter and soon they arrived in the airport. She waited where Lydia said she would she waiting her legs were shaking, she was so anxious to see her best friend already and a voice interrupted her anxiety.

"Clare?"

Clare looked up at the voice and there stood her best friend before her.

"Ahh…Lydia" She squealed and got up and squeezed her.

"I missed you so much." Lydia said.

"Same here."

Clare looked at Lydia and she looked exactly the same. The long, curly, thick, auburn hair, freckled face, still short, about the same size as her. She missed her so much.

"Hey Ms. Edwards." She gave her a hug.

"How are you Lydia?"

"I'm good, thanks." She smiled.

"So shall we go?" Helen asked. They both nodded.

In no time, they arrived at her Clare's house, sitting in her bedroom. Clare was painting Lydia's nails. Her phone interrupted them.

"Hold up, don't move your hands." Clare said. She closed the nail polish and closed it and grabbed her phone. It was a text from Eli.

_Hey Beautiful_

_Eli_

She smiled to herself and Lydia noticed it. "Who's that?"

"Eli" She responded.

"I remember when you told me about him. I wanna see a picture."

She grabbed her laptop from under her bed and showed her the computer background. It was of her and Eli, when they were just playing around with the webcam one day at her house.

"You guys are so cute."

She blushed, "Thanks."

"In about an hour, we're gonna go to dinner so you can meet him. Is that cool?"

"Yup, can't wait." Lydia smiled.

**So this chapter is really simple. Should I continue? REVIEW. Give me ideas for future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Answer ilovetaylorswift13: YES TOTALLY ECLARE STORY AND THEY WILL.**

Soon Clare and Lydia were making their way to the restaurant. It was nice out so they decided to walk. Eli was standing in front of the restaurant looking at around like a lost dog. Clare went up to up to him and scared him.

"I'm gonna hurt you." He said.

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Eli, that's Lydia. Lydia, that's Eli." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Lydia gave him a hug.

"You too." He responded.

They walked in and got seats for three. Lydia sat next to Clare, Eli across from her.

"So what part of Florida are you from?" Eli asked Lydia.

"Orlando."

"That's such a long flight."

"Yeah it was torture, but I haven't seen Clare in so long so it was worth it." Clare smiled at her friend.

Soon the waitress came and asked for what they wanted. They all ordered their food. Clare and Lydia continued to catch up. Suddenly, Eli began inching his foot up Clare's leg.

She looked at him and glaring telling him to stop but he didn't. Clare bit her inner lip.

"Clare, you alright?" Lydia asked.

"Uhh yea, Eli's being stupid and playing footsies." She teased. Eli playfully glared and pulled his leg away.

"So Eli, when did you ask Clare out?"Lydia asked.

"She asked me out." He smirked smugly.

Lydia turned to Clare, "You said he did."

"Yea...well." Clare began to blush.

"Why'd you tell her that?" Eli asked.

"I wanted it to seem like you were just desperate to have me." She said sarcastically.

"I mean but I was."

"Okay guys, save the love making for later please." Lydia interrupted.

They look at each other, glaring as in 'I love you so much but I still want to kill you'. The waiter soon returned with their drinks and food.

"Back to your question, Clare basically asked do I wanna lay low with her after she asked me to the dance."

"Jeez Clare, you have guts now?"

She looked at Lydia with a full mouth and nodded and they both laughed at her. Soon they finished, Eli paid for them all and they made their way to Morty. Eli drove to Clare's house and soon they arrived. Eli walked them to the door and all three just stood there awkwardly.

"Um so I guess I'll go inside and leave you guys to make out." Lyd said raising her eyebrows at Clare.

"I'll see you later?" She asked Eli looking up at him, puppy dog eyes.

"Uh—yea, sure."He weakly smiled. Lydia smiled and made her way in the house.

"What are you guys gonna do tomorrow?" Eli asked.

"No idea yet."

"You should let me know."

"Why?"

"If it's not too girly, I wanna come. She's cool."

"Oh that's great. You want to come to flirt with my best friend and not your girlfriend. You're sweet." She said sarcastically.

"Oh but of course." He smirked.

"Text me in the morning?" He asked and she nodded in response. He leaned in and brushed his fingers along her cheek.

He smashed his lips to hers and she kissed back. Her tongue glided his bottom lip and he opened his mouth as her tongue dove in and he returned it. Breathless, she pulled back.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too." She gave him on last kiss before walking in the door. Lydia was standing right before Clare, smiling at her.

"What?" Clare asked.

"I saw you guys swapping spit."

Clare blushed, "You creep."

They both laughed and made their way up to Clare's bedroom.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow?" Clare asked as they both changed into their pajamas.

"No idea, you know this place better than I do."

Clare giggled, "Wanna go to the pool?"

"Yeah, sure."

They both jumped in the bed getting comfortable. She hesitated before asking, "Is it okay if Eli comes?"

"Is he gonna come with us everywhere?" She asked.

"No please. He said he likes you and thinks you're cool so please can he come?" She pouted.

"He said he likes me?" She asked more curious.

"Yea whatever so is that a yes?"

"Fine, as long as you guys aren't sucking each other's faces off in front of me."

"Deal."

"Day after tomorrow, spa day? Just you and me, Okay?" Clare suggested.

"Yes." Lydia smiled.

Clare's phone vibrated and she grabbed it off the nightstand.

_Goodnight beautiful, I love you_

_Eli_

She couldn't help but blush.

"Eli again?" Lyd asked.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." She put her phone back on the nightstand.

"I'm fine, just please don't make me the third wheel tomorrow."

"You felt like the 3rd wheel today?" Clare asked.

"No, but I feel since we'll be in the pool, you guys will be too tempted to kiss making me awkward."

"It won't happen, I promise. Goodnight." Clare said turning to her back to her, sneakily grabbing her phone and texting Eli back.

**I know you guys wanted the dinner to be awkward but I felt they needed a good start so it gets more awkward when she makes the move. And next chapter will be where she gets, yea ya know. REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPPY**!


	3. Chapter 3

That morning…

_Goodmorning (; we're going to the pool later. Let me know if you want to go_

_Clare_

She texted Eli as soon as she woke up. Lydia was still sleeping next to her. She eased out of the bed and made her way downstairs. She decided to cook breakfast for them. She made scrambled eggs and bacon.

Soon Lydia came walking down the steps.

"Hey, it smells good."

"Yea, I cooked."

She smiled at Clare and looked over the stove.

"You always know my favorite don't you." Clare giggled and nodded.

"Where's Momma Edwards?" Lyd asked.

"At work."

She nodded; Clare finished cooking and prepared the plates. She brought it to the living room and they sat on the couch and ate. After they finished, they relaxed and watch TV. Eli had texted her saying he was on his way.

"Eli's gonna be here in about 10 minutes"

In no time they arrived at the pool. It was a public pool but there weren't that many people in it at all. Eli immediately took off his shirt and jumped in the water followed by Lydia.

"C'mon Clare." Eli said standing, his chin leaning on his elbows, on the side of the pool.

"I'll wait till it gets warmer."

"It's not cold." He lied.

"Really?"

"Nope." Lydia went along with it. Eli and Lydia both grinned at each other.

"Come see." Lydia advised. She walked over, kneeled down to feel the water with her hand when they both pulled her in the water. She rose her head, "I'm going to kill you guys."

"You wouldn't have gotten in if we didn't pull you." Lydia smirked.

"Fine." She stuck her tongue out at them. "Let's play volleyball."

"It's uneven." Eli interjected.

"Us against you." Clare explained.

"Fine, I got this." He said a bit too confident.

They began playing. Little did Eli know, Lydia was an expert volleyball player.

"You guys tricked me."

"Not really." And with that Lydia banged the ball on the other side of the net. "And that's game." Clare and Lyd began cheering.

Eli stood there glaring, "You guys suck."

Clare giggled, "I'll be right back, I have to pee."

They nodded, as she got up, slipped on her flip flops and made her way to the bathroom.

"Where'd you learn to play like that?" Eli asked trying to make conversation.

"In school, captain of the team."

"You're good."

"And you suck." She joked.

"Well it was two against one so it's technically not fair." He argued.

"Sure, good excuse."

She laughed in addition to Eli. Lydia went up to Eli causing him to move back to the pool wall, "So uhm, how far have you and Clare gone?"

"What?" he questioned.

"How far have you gone with her? Have you guys had sex?" She whispered seductively.

"Uhm no, can you move back?" He asked extremely uncomfortable.

"You're really sexy." She rubbed her hands down his abdomen.

"What are you doing? You're hitting on your bestfriend's boyfriend."

"So…."

"So you need to stop flirting with me."

"Are you a virgin? I can show you what you're missing." She bit her lip dangerously close to his lips. "She doesn't have to know."

Eli blinked and pushed her back a bit, Okay, you need to get the hell away from me." She bit her lip again and shook her head. She moved closer to him, leaning in to kiss him.

"I'm back guys." She said as she took off her flip flops and Lydia quickly moved back. She hopped back in the pool and noticed the tension.

"Everything okay?" She asked. Eli and Lydia just stared from each other to Clare back and forth. Suddenly, Eli smashed his lips to Clare's and intensely kissed her in front of Lydia so she would get the point. Breathless, they both pulled back.

"What was that for?" Clare asked.

"I just love you, that's all."

She smiled, "I love you too." She then turned to Lydia who was glaring.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot." Clare apologized.

"Forgot what?" Eli asked.

"I told her I wouldn't kiss you because she's going to feel like the third wheel."

"Uhm can we leave?" Lyd interrupted.

"Yeah, is that okay babe?" She asked Eli.

He nodded; they put on their clothes and hopped in the hearse.

"We're going to the spa tomorrow so I won't be able to see you. "She told Eli.

"That's okay." He weakly smiled.

"Are you alright? It seems like something's bothering you."

"I'm okay." He kissed her cheek. They arrived at her house but Eli didn't bother in walking them to the door.

"Call me tomorrow alright?"

"I will." She gave him and a kiss and walked in with Lydia.

"Clare, we should watch movies for the rest of the night." Lyd suggested.

"Oh but of course." She smiled. They got out their wet clothes and changed. They went to the living room with a whole bunch of junk food and a huge blanket and they had the movies stacked up on the table.

They watch about 3 movies so far and 'A Walk to Remember' was in now. This was Clare's favorite movie but her phone interrupted her. She groaned as she looked at it.

"_Are you by yourself?"_

_Eli_

**Semi-Cliffy! Is Eli going to tell her? If so, will Lydia get caught or continue adding to the lies. Best friend tension next chapter. Get me to 20 reviews for next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm so in love with this story so far so I cant help but keep updating every day. And I already reached 20 reviews so here's the next chapter. I lovetaylorswift13, love your review! On with the good stuff.**

_Are you by yourself?_

_Eli_

She questioned what he just asked, but replied anyway.

_No, watching movies with Lyd, why?_

_Clare_

She continued to watch the movie when her phone buzzed again.

_Earlier, she was sorta like completely flirting with me._

_Eli_

Clare's eyes widened at the screen and shook it off.

_She wouldn't do that. What did she say to you?_

_Clare_

_She was asking how far we've gone and she can show me what I'm missing and you wouldn't have to know._

_Eli_

Clare cringed at the text and was interrupted by Lydia.

"Clare, I swear if you don't stop texting him, I will kill myself."

"What is wrong with you? He's my boyfriend. You're acting like we were talking and I randomly started texting him." She defended.

"Well it's annoying so can you stop." Lydia said sort of as a demand.

"No actually, what happened earlier when I went to the bathroom, between you and Eli?" She asked.

"Nothing." She bluntly responded and looked back at the movie.

"Eli said you were flirting with him." She stated waiting for her to say she wasn't, that it was all a misunderstanding.

"Clare I'm not stupid. Why would I hit on your boyfriend?"

"You tell me. And I know Eli wouldn't lie to me."

"Well maybe he was the one coming on to me." She said in a matter of fact. Clare looked at Lydia in a sign that she was kidding, but there was none.

"You know what; I'll call him and put it on speaker to settle this right now."

"Fine, whatever." Clare rolled her eyes at her attitude and dialed Eli's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you're on speaker by the way. So I just told Lydia what you told me and she said she didn't and that you were the one coming on to her."

Eli was rigid and you can simply hear it in his voice, "Is she fucking retarded? Ohmygod, Clare I swear, she was about to kiss me before you came."

Clare looked up from the phone to Lydia waiting for an answer

"Eli, stop lying and just tell her the truth." Lydia said.

"Why the hell are you doing this? Are you jealous or something?"

She avoided answering it, "Look, I don't know what's with you or why you're making such a big deal but-"

"Why I'm making such a big deal?" He interrupted. "Because you're trying to get Clare to break up with me and you're freaking lying." He said his voice cracking.

"I'm not lying. I get it; I mean it's hard for you not to have sex so you come on to her best friend. Great idea." She said knowing it was getting to him.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." He muttered to himself but they heard on the other line. Lydia was about to say something but Clare butted in, "Just wait here."

She stepped outside her front door, "Hello?"

"Babe, I swear I didn't hit on her, I don't even like her and I would never do that to you." Eli explained.

She hesitated, "I don't know who to believe."

"I want to believe you Eli because I know you'll never do that but-"

"But what?" He interrupted, his voice saddened.

"Lydia never lied to me before either so I don't know."

"So what's gonna happen?" He asked.

"I don't know but I'll just call you tomorrow and we'll figure it all out. I love you."

"I love you too." He sighed and ended the call. Clare locked her phone and walked back in the house.

"So did you realize he was lying?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know yet. I have no idea what to believe but if you flirted with him, please tell me now because if I find out later, I'm kinda gonna kill you."

Lydia swallowed the lump in her throat, "I didn't do, I swear." She lied without blinking an eye.

She smiled and nodded, "Alright."

"Still on for our spa day?"

"Of course." Clare smiled and finished with they're movie night.

**So I don't have the next chapter written so I may need ideas. Should more drama come in? I don't think the next chapter is actually going to be them at a spa, because then it's hard to put drama in that. I mean I'm clueless kinda; I have so many ideas so help. And can you believe Lydia? Lying right to Clare's face. Who is Clare going to believe? Will she ever find out? You don't know but I sure do (; REVIEW. Get me to 30-35 for next chapter. And Im gonna start making the chapters longer, going to update She Will Be Loved, maybe tomorrow if you didn't review, go do that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I keep giving you a shoutout but Ilovetaylorswift13, I love your reviews and also EclareBelievr, Cool Person and EclareForever24. Sorry I took long but here you go**

Clare and Lydia were making their way to the spa in a cab. They soon arrived and were scheduled for mani, pedis and facials. They signed their names and waited for the people to call their names to go to their set rooms.

"Finally just girl time." Lydia said.

She weakly smiled in response. "You alright?" Lydia asked.

"No actually, I'm still stuck on this thing with you and Eli. It's driving me crazy." She explained.

"Clare, I told you. I didn't do anything."

"But that didn't take away the fact that something did happen. Either way, one of you is lying to me and I cant stomach it." Clare sighed of frustration.

Lydia didn't respond not really having an answer.

"When we finish, I'm inviting him over so we can all talk because I can't take this."

Lydia widened her eyes, "Is that really necessary?"

"Well if you do anything, then you have nothing to worry about." Lydia sighed and nervously nodded.

"Clare and Lydia." A lady called. "Your mani and pedis are ready."

They nodded and walked into their own room that was assigned. They grabbed robes, and put them on and the flip flops that were given to them. There were two people in the room who was assigned to do it for them. They sat in the chair, with their feet in the water as the workers began to work on their pedicures.

"So what are we doing the rest of the week?" Lydia asked.

"Whatever you want, we'll figure it out. I have no idea right now."

"So how's everything back home? Family, school?" Clare asked.

"Family's good, School, ehh could be better."

"Pre-calc still beating you up?" Lydia unfortunately nodded.

"Clare…" They heard a voice called. They both turned to look in the doorway and Eli stood before them.

"Eli? What are you doing here?" Clare asked.

"I just couldn't stand the fact that you think I was lying to you so I wanted to talk to you." He defended.

"I was gonna invite you over so we can talk later, but after we finish, we can, okay?"

"Yeah, how long will it be?" He asked.

"About an hour."

"Alright, I'll wait outside." She nodded and he made his way out. Eli and Lydia didn't even acknowledge each other's existence. There was massive tension between them both, and just wasn't satisfying Clare.

"You guys can't hate each other anymore, can you?"

"Well he's the one who started all of this; I'm willing to be friends if he is."

Clare let out of breath, "There is something going on and I'm gonna find out."

There pedicures were finished and they moved to where they were supposed to be getting their manicures done. Clare and Lydia continued to make small talk while they got their facials as well. Soon they were all clean and good. They changed back into their original clothes and made their way out of the spa.

Eli was sitting on the bench right outside the spa. He looked up and saw them standing there.

"Hey." Clare smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Are we going to your house or what?" Eli asked. She nodded and they all hopped in the car.

They soon arrived at her house, Eli parked Morty and they made their way in and sat on the couch. No one spoke for a while until Clare broke the silence.

"So…who's defending themselves first?" She asked.

Lydia and Eli just glared at each other. "I'll just tell you what happened." He said bluntly.

Clare nodded and waited for him to speak.

"As soon as you left I was telling her how she's good at volleyball and what not. Like I told you, she was asking how far we have gone and Am I virgin because she could show me what I was missing."

"You're lying." Lydia butted in.

"Shut up, I'm talking." Eli said rudely.

She sighed and sat back. "And then I was like she needs to stop because she's your best friend and she said no and was leaning in to kiss me when you came."

Clare was livid and faced Lydia glaring her down. "I'm gonna kill you." She said.

"Clare, he's lying."

"Then what's your side?" She asked.

"The volleyball thing happened. And then he was telling he I'm pretty and that he couldn't wait for you any longer and was about me to kiss _me._"

Clare rubbed her forehead in frustration. Eli rubbed her back and she shoved it off, "Don't touch me, please."

"You're believing her?" He said appalled.

"I think your both lying and there's no way I even know who's telling the truth." She said her voice cracking and turning to Eli about to cry. "And I don't wanna believe you'll do that to me."

"You know I wouldn't. Babe, I love you."

"I love you too, but how in the world am I supposed to know who's telling the truth?"

Lydia butted in, "Clare, you have to believe me. It makes sense. Eli most likely isn't a virgin, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"So you miss having sex and you need someone to fill that space, I happened to be right there and you couldn't help yourself obviously."

"For one, if I missed having sex at all and wanted to, it definitely wouldn't be with you and Clare knows I'm waiting for her and I will wait however long she wants, it's not getting to me and you need to stop lying because you sound fucking stupid."

"Eli, stop cursing." Clare told him. She hated when he did that, she knew he was going to freak out any moment.

"Then tell her to stop lying." He defended.

"Eli, if you did it, please tell me."

"I didn't, I swear. Don't tell me you're believing her?"

"I don't know I mean it makes sense. You miss having sex so you try to again. But I don't get why you would want to do it with my best friend. Why would you want to hurt me like that? " She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Clare, I don't wanna sleep with anyone but you."

"Then why did you hit on her?"

"I DIDN'T." He yelled.

"Stop yelling at her." Lydia butted in.

"Then tell her you're fucking lying. I'm not gonna lose her because you decided to be a slut."

"Don't call her that." Clare said.

"So that's it? You're not gonna believe me?"

Clare shrugged.

"Are we done?" He asked. She hesitantly nodded in response. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever, don't bother." He said as he stormed out of the house.

"I'm sorry he lied to you Clare."

"It's fine." She weakly smiled. "I'll deal."

_Eli was not letting her get away with it that easy. He was gonna prove she was a liar. He had a plan up his sleeve that will make Clare realize she made a big mistake._

**Definitely not the end of ECLARE, don't worry about it. Eli has a plan that will get Lydia's devious self caught so look out; I promise it will end how you like. Hope you liked. At least 10 reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So many of you hated Clare because she believed Lydia, that's so depressing lol but it was kinda necessary. And my degrassi tumblr didn't show up in the last chapter but it's on my profile.**

That night Clare could not bring herself to fall asleep. Her body just wouldn't let her. It was about 2 in the morning, she was twisting and turning in the bed and for some odd reason, it didn't wake Lydia. She still couldn't believe it, her amazing beautiful boyfriend wanted to have sex with her best friend. As much as she didn't want to believe it, as much as he believes so it was so unlike Eli and he wouldn't in a million years, it was the only logical answer. She honestly knew he didn't do it but he had to believe someone and she believe her best friend because after all she was her _best_ friend.

She couldn't take the fact how her mind wouldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if she didn't come in time. She sighed as she grabbed her phone, made her way out of bed to the living room. She was bored and started playing games on her room when she realized she had a text from Eli about 2 hours ago.

_Text me when you wake up please_

_Eli_

She rolled her eyes at the text still aggravated. Not even at him, just the fact she was so confused.

_I'm awake_

_Clare_

She responded.

_Why are you up so early? _

_Eli_

_Doesn't matter. What do you want?_

_Clare_

_To prove that Lydia is lying. Can I tell call you and tell you my plan?_

_Eli_

She didn't respond but her ringtone went off anyway.

"_Hello?"_ She said.

"_Hey."_

"_So…what's your "plan"?"_

"_I meet Lydia at the Dot and she'll flirt with me because you're not there and I'll do it back just to prove it to you and then she'll kiss me, I guarantee it. Are you up for it?" _He asked.

"_What do I have to do with this?"_ She asked confused.

"_I want you to be hiding somewhere on the side so you can see and realize that I love you and would never do that you."_

"_Fine." _She bluntly responded.

"_Can I get her number so I can tell her to meet up with me?"_ He hesitantly asked. Clare gave Eli her number, not sure if this would work but she was so desperate, she was willing to try anything.

Clare stayed up after her phone call with Eli thinking about the plan all night. It was about 10 in the morning and Lydia came walking downstairs and hopped on the couch.

"Morning." Clare said.

"Same to you." She responded with a smile.

"So plans for today?" Clare asked going along with Eli's plan.

"Uh yeah-I'm gonna meet up with someone at the Dot, okay?"

"Alone?"

"Kinda." Lydia weakly smiled.

Clare's mind was doing backflips. She was actually going to meet up with Eli and not tell Clare.

"Uhmm okay, what time are you going?"

"I'm gonna start getting ready now." Clare nodded and Lydia walked back upstairs.

Lydia hopped on Clare's bed and texted Eli:

_I knew you would come to your senses. You can't resist me (;_

She grabbed her clothes, towel and her phone and headed in the bathroom. She left her phone on the sink, as she stripped her clothes off and climbed and began washing herself. Her phone vibrated:

_Yupp, couldn't resist. Meet me there in an hour?_

Lydia smiled. She knew she was going behind Clare's back and she wasn't the only guilty one. If Eli was willing to have sex with her, she wasn't going to stop it even though he was her best friend's boyfriend.

_Yea, you didn't tell Clare, did you?_

She sent the message and finished washing. She turned off the faucet and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her, drying herself off. She put on the skimpiest outfit known to man. She had on black short shorts, the ended right below her butt. And floral, strapless corset looking top that revealed her belly piercing and breasts were spilling out the "so called shirt." She put on her makeup and slipped on flip flops.

She realized Eli texted her:

_She doesn't have a clue (;_

Lydia grabbed her clothes and phone and went back in the room to put it back in a suitcase. She grabbed a bag and put it on and made her way downstairs, and noticed Clare sitting on the couch.

"I'm gonna head out."

Clare looked up and noticed Lydia's outfit.

"Why are you dressed like that to go the Dot?"

"Uh-just want to look cute." She fibbed.

"I can see your breasts, isn't that a little much?"

"Clare, its fine. I'll talk to you later."

Clare glared at Lydia as she walked out. She looked like a freaking slut and hopped Eli wouldn't get turned on by her outfit and forget about their plan.

_She just left, I'm gonna start getting ready._

_Clare_

Clare headed upstairs and hopped in the shower.

Eli waited in the booth in the Dot for Lydia. He didn't want to be here but it worth it to get Clare back.

Soon he was interrupted by an "Ehmm."

He looked up and Lydia stood before him in a corset top and shorts.

"Um hi."

"Hey." She smiled back and sat down.

"So what made you want to take me out?"

"Uh—just you're beautiful and I couldn't help not doing anything about it."

"What about Clare?"

"She doesn't have to find out."

He was so good at it, he was almost believing himself.

He smiled at her and his attention focused to her breasts, he couldn't help himself. They were just spilling out of her top.

"Eli…" She said.

He looked back up at her, "Sorry, what?"

"Like what you see?"

"Um don't you have a jacket or something?"

"No,why?"

"Your—uh, your breasts are showing." He pointed. She nodded and bit her lip as if it wasn't a problem.

Soon the waiter came and asked them for what they wanted. Eli order fries and Lydia got a milkshake.

"Where does Clare think you're at?"

"Home, I think. I haven't talk to her." And as if on cue, his phone buzzed. He looked at it:

_I'm leaving my house now._

_Clare_

_Alright. Nothing happened yet, but when you get here don't come in ,I'll have to distract her. _

_Eli_

Eli looked back up at her.

"You should come over here." He said so his plan could work faster.

She got up and sat next to him and looked in his eyes and leaned into his lips and whispered, "You don't know how I bad I want to kiss you."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and moved back, "Not now."

She nodded and the waiter put their food down on their table and handed them their drinks.

Eli began to eat his fries and she drank her milkshake. She dipped her finger in, and sexually sucked it off her finger and Eli tried his best not to get turned on and texted Clare:

_Where are you?_

_Eli_

_Outside_

_Clare_

Eli knew it was time to officially put the plan in action.

_Alright, come in and sit far but don't make it obvious. _

_Eli_

Eli distracted Lydia so Clare could get in without her looking. He saw her sitting near the window and weakly smiled.

She began to rub her hand up his thigh, "What are you doing?"

She bit her lip and moved higher, "Does it feel good?"

He nodded, going along with it. He rubbed her fingers on her waist on the visible skin when she began to lean into his lips.

"Can I kiss you, please?" She asked moving closer to his face.

He didn't respond but she took that a yes. Eli closed his eyes and kept moving back, so nervous.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, just I don't want to do this to Clare."

"She doesn't have to find out." Lydia whispered.

_Clare couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Lydia all along. When did he become such a….whore? She wanted to stop them right then and there, but she waiting to the kiss to establish that it was her fault._

"Okay." Eli muttered. Lydia gently grabbed Eli's hand and placed on her breasts as she leaned into his lips. She smashed hers to his and plunged her tongue in his mouth. Eli hesitantly kissed back, but soon pulled back realizing he made his point.

Lydia tried to rekindle the kiss but Eli pushed her back, "Stop."

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing can happen between us."

"She doesn't have to know." Clare was furious and walked up to their table,

"So I don't have to know you're trying to steal my boyfriend, huh?"

Lydia's jaw dropped and Eli smirked at Clare. _Things were about to get crazy._

**Clifffy :p Hope you liked it, I wrote this one the spot without prewriting it but I want reviews, might update Friday if I get enough reviews. 6 pgs, that's so good!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought you said you didn't like him. I told you if you did it to tell me and you sat there and lied in my face." She yelled to Lydia.

"Clare, Im sorry, it's just-"

"Stop, with the lies. I'm done."

"Clare..." Eli went up to her. "Let's go outside." She looked up at Eli then around her and saw all the people staring.

They all got up and went outside.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you do that? Can you please just tell me why while I refrain from hitting you?" Clare ranted.

"Did you guys plan this or something?" Lydia asked looking back and forth between Eli and Clare.

"That's not the point. Why the hell would you kiss my boyfriend?" She yelled.

"Because he's hot. She said bluntly.

"You've got to kidding me." She muttered to herself. "What the hell kind of best friend are you? Do you not see what's wrong?"

"Look, I'm trying to help you out. He wants to have sex, I want to have sex. It makes things easier for all of us.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Clare yelled.

"Babe, calm down." Eli said pushing her back. "You told her you wanted to have sex with her?"

"Of course not."

Clare turned back to Lydia, "You just don't stop with the lies, do you?"

Lydia didn't answer and Clare went up to Lydia and smacked her in her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lydia asked.

"Me? You're the one trying to have sex with my boyfriend."

"It's not my fault you're abstinent and he can't take it."

"Shut the hell up." She yelled.

Eli kept pushing Clare back because she was going to hit Lydia again. "Babe, you have to stop."

"She's so got damn annoying."

"I know, but you can't hit her."

"And why the hell not?" She asked.

"It's just gonna make things worse when she's at your house."

"Oh, she is not staying at my house anymore." She said pushing Eli off of her.

"Clare, before you hit me. Wait." She said quickly.

"What?"

"Look, maybe if you just have sex with Eli then-"

"Why do you keep bringing Eli back into this? I'm talking to you and why the hell you're lying about everything."

"Well I'm not gonna say sorry, because I'm not…"

Clare hit her again, "I can't stand you, why the hell would you do that to me?"

"Let's go, she's gonna fight back and someone's gonna get hurt." He said pulling her arm to his car.

"Eli, no. She has to learn."

"Babe, stop. Just get in the car."

She sighed and hopped in. They drove back to her house in silence. Clare's hands were shaking the whole time. Eli gently interlaced his hand with hers and she stopped.

When they got to her house, Clare was sobbing in Eli's arms on her couch

"Eli…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna leave me?"

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Because you've had sex before. You know what you're missing out on and you're gonna get tired of waiting for me."

"Don't let Lydia get to you. You already know, I don't mind waiting. I love you."

They were interrupted when the bell rang. "It's her." Eli said already knowing. Clare got up and went upstairs. She came back with Lydia's suitcase in hand. She opened the door.

"Here's your stuff." She said handing her the suitcase.

"You're expecting me to leave? My flight isn't for another 2 days."

"You should have thought of that before making out with Eli."

"Clare, please-"

"No Lydia, I'm done. I told you from the beginning to tell me, you didn't. Knowing how much it was killing me, you sat there and lied to my face. Then you just told me you weren't even sorry and still want to have sex with like what kind of best friend is that? Don't talk to me anymore." Clare closed the door right on her getting the point across that she screwed up big time.

She sighed and went back over to Eli, lying in his lap.

"Clare…..does this mean we're back together?" He asked hesitantly.

She looked up to him and smashed her lips to his. He slid his tongue in her mouth and began fighting for each other's tongues.

He soon pulled back, "So…"

She smiled and nodded and kissed him again when the front door opened.

"Clare, why did you have Lydia standing outside?" Helen asked.

**Okay, wrote this like in 2 minutes. Terrible sidffjsdf im sorry, I realized I needed to update and tried to. Might add one more chapter, the new story Pretend btw.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ilovetaylorswift13, to answer your question, Lydia only said Eli wanted to have sex because she assumed like all guys are like that, like suffering from 'sex denial' so she said it based off of assumption. And did you guys see the video of Daniel, Munro and Jahmil ? Screencaped that so much lol theyre amazing But yeah enjoy!**

"Clare, why was Lydia standing outside?" Helen asked with Lydia trailing behind with her bags.

"She can't stay here anymore." She said getting up, moving off of Eli.

"Can we talk like in the kitchen?" She asked her mom. Helen nodded and they both walked. Lydia went to go sit down next to Eli, but he was so sickened with her, he couldn't stand to be within the same space so he simply went up to Clare's room.

"What's going on?" Helen asked.

"She—s-she made out with Eli and was trying to sleep with him." Clare managed to get out putting aside her aggravation.

"Wait what? When did this happen?" Helen asked evidently confused.

"They were at the Dot; she kissed him and was like I don't need to find out and basically saying they hook out without me knowing."

"Wow um I understand but you can't have her just sitting on the porch for 2 days." Helen explained.

"Why the hell not? She deserves it for doing that to me."

"Look, I'll see if we can change her flight, but just no more fighting or arguing or anything, okay?" Helen asked and Clare nodded in response.

Clare went upstairs to her room to find Eli lying out on her bed.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yea, I had to explain to her what happened and she said she'll try to change her flight. Why did you come up here?" She asked.

"Because Lydia sat next to me downstairs and I didn't want to be near her so I came upstairs. Didn't want her to do something else to make you wanna break up with me."

"Never gonna happen." She smiled as she gently brought her lips to his. She laid him down as she straddled him and continued kissing him. He deepened the kiss rubbing his hands up her sides when the door opened. They both looked up and it was Lydia. Clare removed herself from Eli, "What are you doing up here?"

"Thanks to you, I'm leaving already."

"That doesn't explain why you're up here." She responded.

"I left my purse."

Clare looked on her computer table, retrieved it and handed it to her, "Here you go. Bye." She said trying to close the door.

"That's it?" Lydia questioned.

"What?"

"No hug, goodbye?" Lydia questioned.

"Are you retarded or something? Did you not just remember what happened like an hour ago?"

"Clare, it doesn't matter .Put it behind us."

"There's nothing to put behind us because there is no 'us.'I told you I'm done. You're a liar and a trader and you didn't even apologize so can you move so I can close my door?"

"Fine, but don't crawling back to me when he breaks up with you for someone who's willing to give him what he wants."

Clare simply rolled her eyes and closed the door on her.

Clare moved back to Eli and they continued kissing until a knock interrupted them again.

"Oh my god, What?" She yelled to whoever was behind the door.

"It's me, Clare." She heard her mom's voice. She got up and opened the door, "Sorry, I thought you were Lydia."

"Its fine, I'm taking her to the airport now." Clare nodded in response.

"You guys want to come?" Helen asked. Clare shook her head for the both of them.

"I trust you, no funny business. Got it?" Helen said glancing between both Eli and Clare and they both nodded.

"Got it." Helen made her way out and Clare closed the door again.

"Finally." She sighed of relief and made her way to cuddle with Eli on her bed.

"Babe…" She said breaking the silence that fell among them.

"Yea?" He mumbled playing with her curls.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you before."

"It's okay."

"It's not, I'm really sorry. I don't even know why I believed her, I guess I needed someone to believe and since she was staying with me, it seemed easier to believe her."

"Its fine, just trust me because I love you and would never do that to you." He said. She looked up to him and smiled as they shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He replied as he placed a kiss on her curls.

**Okay so I needed to find an ending. And the idea for the whole story is emilylake90; I hope it was good enough for you and all of you. I know the ending was bad but I suck at beginning and endings. Also, in desperate need of new ideas for a story. I wanted to consider writing a future fanfic, just give me ideas pretty please**


End file.
